The present invention relates to a trimming saw arrangement for trimming timber. Such an arrangement includes a root cross-cutting station, a trimming station and a feed line for advancing the timber, perpendicularly to its longitudinal direction, through these stations to a sorting station. The sorting station includes a plurality of compartments located beneath a sorting conveyor. The present invention also relates to a method for operating such trimming saw arrangements.
Conventional trimming saw arrangements comprising a root cross-cutting station and trimming station possess a disadvantage in that when the work in one station or the other, and particularly in the trimming station, is interrupted or in some other way blocked, the entire trimming saw arrangement must be shut down. This disadvantage has proved highly inconvenient and heretofore has obstructed utilization of the trimming saw to its fullest capacity.